Xion
by Helraisingstar
Summary: Earth was the very last planet that Pillar had expected to crash on. Even if her mentor and the leader of the Autobot's had taken refuge there. It was still a very bad idea...


K, this is nothing more than a test run, I don't know if or when I'll continue this but it's a story that I'm working on to replace my other transformers story so let me know what you guys think! My X-men story is still my main priority but this is merely an experiment...

* * *

><p>The landing wasn't soft in anyway, at all, what so ever. Errors were screeching across Pillar's CPU as she crawled out of the Xion's crash vault. That was the last time Streetwise was allowed to drive <em>ever<em>!

With a groan Pillar got to her feet. "Crew check! Sound off!"

An echo of noise is what she was met with. Two mech's stepped out of the vault first, one more significantly taller than the other.

"Woo! That was awesome!" Streetwise cried leaning on Reel's head. The engineer grumbled and pushed the warrior away, sending him stumbling into the wall.

Pillar sighed and looked back for the rest of her team. "Stryker? Knox? Meridian?"

"We're here!" Knox's voice piped up as his helm appeared in the doorway. Behind him was Stryker who had one of Meridian's arms around his neck as he helped her walk. "Meridian twisted her ped hydraulics but other than that we're fine."

Relief washed over Pillar's system as she shook the errors away and walked over to the controls. "Well that could have gone better... Reel what's the damage report?"

Reel began checking through the Xion's system control base. "Not as bad as it could have been. The engine's looking pretty fried; it'll take me a while to fix it if we wanna get out of here."

"And speaking of which." Streetwise injected as he got back up. "Where exactly_ is_ here anyways?"

Pillar opened the cockpit window, a beam of ultra-rays shining into the ship, blinding its crew for a few seconds. When their optics adjusted they all gazed at the world they had landed on "Why is it so green?" Knox asked in a puzzled matter. "And why's the sky blue?"

"You ask too many questions kid," Streetwise said patting the younger mech's head roughly before looking at Pillar. "So captain, what's the plan?"

Good question.

Pillar really had no idea. "I don't know, maybe one of us should go scope out the area?" She suggested.

"Me! I'm on it!" Streetwise said kicking down the ships already damaged door; he looked back and scowled when nobody moved. "Nobody jump at the chance to come with me or anything."

"Good. We won't." Reel muttered as he began typing into the computer.

Streetwise rolled his optics and jumped out of the ship.

Before Pillar could say anything to her crew a high frequency signal entered their ships communication center. "Unknown aircraft this is Autobot outpost 1. Identify yourself."

The captain jumped, aside from her five companions she hadn't spoken to another Autobot for nearly six vorns! "This is Pillar, captain of the Autobot ship the Xion sending a distress call sir. We have crashed on this planet and require assistance."

There was static over the communication link for a second. "Captain Pillar this is Optimus Prime. Are you aware of your current location?"

Pillar's optics went wide. Optimus Prime? She was talking to Optimus Prime?!

"No sir we are not." Reel spoke for her. "Can you track our ship from your base?"

Static followed once more as Pillar and her crew waited for an answer.

"Pillar, this is Prowl." A new, yet very familiar voice spoke.

"Prowl?!" Pillar cried, causing Reel to jump away from her. "You're alive?!"

"Yes I am. Are you alright?" He asked her.

"We're okay. The ship's not doing too good though." She said looking back at Reel who was carrying on with his fingers going a mile a minute over the keyboard.

"We have located your ship and will be there immediately." Prowl said.

"Got it. We won't move, sir." Pillar said before the link was cut off. She smiled and silenced their communication link, she couldn't believe it! Her mentor was alive!

"Uh Chief." Streetwise sounded worried as he hopped back into the ship. "We gotta problem."

Pillar groaned. "Now what?"

"We got something heading towards us... And they don't look too friendly." Streetwise said nervously looking at Reel. "What's that thing on the side of the ship? The big shiny red thing?"

Reel stopped typing and let out a long agnostic sigh. "You mean the Decepticon beacon?"

"Yeah, well it's going off like crazy."

Everybody's heads snapped to attention. "There are Decepticon's on this planet too?!" Knox cried.

"Wait. Too? What else is on this rock?" Streetwise demanded.

"Streetwise! Knox! Get out there and hold them off," Pillar commanded. "Stryker, get Meridian back into the crash vault and Reel you just keep doing what you're doing. We only need to keep them at bay until the rescue team arrives."

Everybody nodded and went to their assigned post.

Pillar let out a vent and impatiently stood in the cockpit trying to get the Xion's shield's back up and running, she was hoping that they wouldn't need them, but she didn't want to take any chances at this point. Things could get pretty ugly in the next few minutes.

§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§

"The Xion." Optimus marvelled once the communication line went dead. "We were told that ship had been deactivated vorns ago were we not?"

Prowl sat next to his leader, trying to hide the joy he was feeling to keep his look professional in the presence of the others. He nodded once, swiftly to answer the question. "That is correct sir. They must have survived somehow."

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Jazz asked, pushing in between his two superiors with a look of concern on his faceplate. "Because if it does, this is very, _very_ bad."

"Prowl, get Ironhide and a few others to the Xion's location as soon as possible." Optimus ordered, "We won't be the only ones who know that they're here for long."

Prowl stood tall, "Yes sir, and if I may. I request to join in the retrieval of Pillar and her crew."

Optimus stared back at his second in command; even though Prowl was strict, generally uptight, and locked his feelings away tighter than the twins did their high grade, the Autobot leader knew that he had cared about Pillar very much back on Cybertron and that he wished to see her safely rescued and brought to the Ark.

He nodded "Request granted, but we must hurry. We need to retrieve them before Megatron realizes that they're here."

§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§

"Decepticon's. Of all beings in this fragging universe why did this rock have to be crawling with Decepticon's?!" Knox cried as he stood on look out. Waiting for the approaching Seeker's that were about five miles away from them.

"Because Primus hates us and wants us to suffer continuously." Streetwise answered from his side, staring up at the sky uneasily.

"Well I wish he'd stop." Knox exclaimed, a little panicked by the matter. "It's been vorns since we've even seen Decepticon's! I don't want to die yet! I'm just a fledgling!"

Streetwise chuckled as he glanced at the terror stricken mech. "Kid relax. We're not gonna die today." Then he noticed a few mine bombs strapped to the side of his hip. "Uh… What are those for?"

Knox smirked and patted one of the bombs gently. "Just in case any Con's get too close."

Streetwise grinned and offered out his servo. "Awesome idea! Gimme one too!"

"No way!" The weapon tech frowned and leaned away. "Get your own!"

"Awe c'mon man!" Streetwise scowled, "Gimme!"

"No! They're mine!"

"Will you two put a lid on it?" Pillar demanded as she hopped out of the ship, the emergency door locking behind her. She glanced up at the giant mountain that the ship had landed beside before looking at the sky and grimacing. "They're getting close."

"So where's this rescue team you were talkin' bout?" Streetwise asked as he walked over to her.

"It's on the way, don't worry. We just need to stall if they don't make it in time." Pillar said loading one of her cannons.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Streetwise looked at his captain seriously. "If there're Con's here then there's a very good chance that their leader's here with them. Which means-"

"Shh! Not now Street." Pillar snapped as Knox looked over at them confusingly. "What're you guys talking abou-"

Suddenly a rain of gunfire was falling on the three of them. Knox let out a squeal and took cover in behind a giant evergreen as Streetwise and Pillar ran behind a few boulders. Streetwise loaded his cannon blaster and leaned in next to Pillar. "If Megatron shows up, this is gonna get bad!"

"Streetwise. Shut up." She said before running out to fire at the Decepticon Seeker's. Streetwise did the same but the three dodged the bullets easily and did a synchronized flip before they all transformed and landed in front of the two Autobot's.

Pillar recognized them instantly, their leader in particular. "Starscream."

The Air Commander chuckled as he and his trine loaded their weapons. "I knew I recognized that ship."

"Only a coward like you could sleaze your way into the high ranks of the Decepticon's!" She spat at him.

Starscream smirked, "Oh no Captain Pillar, it was with cunning skill and planning that Megatron _begged_ me to become the second in command of his army!"

"No it wasn't." Skywarp suddenly spoke up, causing Starscream to shoot his trine mate a glare. "It was the other way around. You pretty much begged _him_ to let you be the Air Commander."

"Yeah." Thundercracker sniggered, "As I recall there was some kneeling involved."

"SHUT UP!" Starscream roared. "THE BOTH OF YOU."

Streetwise and Pillar just gave each other a look of uncertainty, if there was one thing the Decepticon's could not do it was get along long enough to fight a battle with their enemies. They were always too busy fighting each other.

"It was an agreement! I was not kneeling!" Starscream was bantering.

"No I believe the human's call it grovelling." Skywarp said thoughtfully looking at the sky. "Or is it gravelling?"

"You're both idiots." Thundercracker declared before loading his cannon and aiming it at the Autobot's "So what do we do Scream? Megatron wants the femme alive so does that mean we can kill the Academy reject?"

"Hey!" Streetwise's optics twitched as his cannon was raised. "Who are you callin' an Academy reject you fragging scrap heap?!"

Starscream cackled. "Yes, we get to kill him. But keep the femme alive for interrogation to locate the fledgling's."

Pillar raised her cannon as well. "Get fragged Starscream! You're never going to get their location out of me."

The Air Commander gave a sinister grin. "We will see about that."

And in synchronization all three of the Seeker's began to fire on the two Autobot's all at once. Streetwise shoved Pillar to the left and threw himself backwards to the ground as he shot at the Con's. The two of them tucked and rolled behind two boulders to use for cover as they began their fire fight.

The Seeker's took cover as well, and Pillar was the first to see the Combaticon's arriving on the scene. "Oh slag it to the Pit."

Streetwise saw them too. "Frag."

Pillar took off towards the Xion but didn't get very far before Starscream landed in front of her and grabbed her by the wrists. It didn't take him long to realize what she was doing. He glanced at the ship then back at her. "They're in the ship, aren't they?"

She struggled in his grasp. "You're never getting anything out of me!"

"Oh no?" He punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground and firing at the door, blowing it off. "They're mine!"

Pillar reacted quickly and kicked out his feet from beneath him, making him face plant the doorway of the ship with a loud_ Ding_ echoing around the mountain. She got up and aimed her cannon at his face, energon dripping from her mouth. "You tell Megatron that he'll have to rip out my spark before I tell him where they are!"

Starscream offered a grin with a dent in his forehead. "I will remember that."

Suddenly a roar arose from behind the two of them and Pillar looked up in time to see the Combaticon's combine into Bruticus. Her spark began to pulse fast beneath her chest as the Decepticon stomped towards her. She fired multiple shots at it, but it did little to no good. She tucked and rolled away from the ship and spun around just in time to see Streetwise run and jump at the giant brute, giving out a battle cry as he did so.

But he was quickly dismissed as the arm containing Vortex swung him around and tossed him into the ship.

"Streetwise!" Pillar cried.

Reel suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Pillar! The shields are back online!"

Pillar ran forwards to kick Starscream in the face as he tried to get up off of the ground. "Activate them! And get inside the vault with Streetwise!"

Streetwise sat up with a groan. "Pillar I'm not leaving you to-"

"Do it!" She screamed, dodging a punch from Skywarp by tossing him over her shoulder. "That's an order!"

Reel gave Streetwise a glance before helping him up and disappearing into the ship. Leaving Pillar to figure out a way to get rid of these Decepticon's by herself. She glanced over at Knox who was being held at gunpoint by Thundercracker and as the other two seekers cornered her against the ship Starscream spoke. "You think you're so clever, but you're barely past a fledgling, a weak, pathetic, useless fledgling! Prime must have been extremely desperate to leave this job to the likes of you!"

Pillar said nothing and kept trying to think of a plan.

"Bruticus, destroy the ship. We will just fish those fledgling's out ourselves." The Air Commander cackled. The giant Decepticon did as it was told and began stomping towards the Xion.

Just as it was about to pick it up the shields activated. Causing its arm -which was really just Blastout- to burn at the touch.

"Ow!" Came a roar and the Combaticon's dispersed at once, Blastout rolling around on the ground covered in burns. "Slag that hurt!"

Starscream groaned, "Who cares you idiot just do it! Transform back into Bruticus and rip that ship apart!"

But before anything could happen a gunshot was heard and Brawl flew backwards onto the ground with a bullet in his shoulder. "Ow! Where the frag did that come from!?"

Another shot, and Onslaught was next. Then Vortex, then Swindle.

A look of fear crossed Starscream's face. "The Autobot's sniper!"

_Pow_.

"D'AH!" Thundercracker released Knox and toppled backwards. "My optic!"

Skywarp ran to his brother's aid, and in return, was shot in the back of the knee, causing him to topple over onto his trine mate.

"Oh for the love of Unicron!" Starscream cried, smacking himself in the face.

Suddenly there was a roar and a t-rex was falling from the sky, shaking the earth as it landed.

"C-Combaticon's!" Starscream managed as he froze in fear. "Transform into Bruticus. _NOW_!"

Being somewhat wounded from the surprised shots they had taken, the Combaticon's were slow on their order. Too slow.

The t-rex rushed the Decepticon's and attacked all five of them at once.

Pillar stared in awe, she and her crew had been travelling all over the galaxies and never came across such a thing! It astonished her!

While she was doing so, she didn't see Starscream tip toeing towards the ship. She quickly drew her cannon and shot him in the back, making him face plant the ships broken door once more. He was motionless, and for a second Pillar thought she had shot through his spark chamber. She approached him and kicked his side, and suddenly he was turning over and leaping for her. The two of them tumbled and rolled and ended in Pillar hanging over the edge of a cliff, smacking her head against the rock.

Two or three Starscream's stood over her, a glorious and triumphant smirk on their faces. "Megatron just wants you for interrogation, but I'm sure we can dig back into your memories if you are unable to tell us the information yourself."

But before they could do what Pillar knew they wanted to, they were being pushed over the edge of the cliff, letting out a yelp as they fell. Pillar watched them disappear and looked back up to see two turn into a single white and black arm reaching out to her, she took it and was pulled back up.

"Pillar, are you alright?" A familiar voice was asking her as she bowed to the earth. Her CPU's were screaming errors once again and it was driving her crazy! She heard the sound of a jet and a faint "Deception's retreat!" being called out into the distance.

And within the next few moments there were voices around her again.

"Pillar!" A hand was placed on her shoulder and helped her to her feet. "Can you hear me?"

With a shake of her head she finally looked up to see the concerned optics of her mentor staring down at her. "Prowl!" And she was hugging him, very tightly. "Thank Primus you're alive!"

Prowl was hugging her back just as tight. "I am glad you are safe. Where are the others?"

"Oh!" She quickly shot out of his grasp and meant to break out for the Xion. But her dizziness caused her to fall back down to the ground.

Again.

"She alright Prowl?" Pillar's optics went wide as she looked up at the bulky red Autobot. "Ironhide!?"

He smiled down at her in response. "Hey kid."

"Trauma to her helm, Ratchet will need to look at her and the whole ship's crew once we return to the Ark." Prowl helped her up once more and helped guide her to the ship. "Where are they Pillar?" He asked her again.

"I-in the crash vault." She mumbled, standing on her own as she saw the shields had died out. Two Autobot's that she didn't recognize approached the ship cautiously, one was a dark green that almost matched the color of the ground they were walking on. "What if they jump us?"

Prowl shook his helm. "Hound, they will not hurt you." But just to be sure he glanced at Pillar, "Will they?"

"Uh…" She stretched, her processor running a mile a minute. "Perhaps it would be better to get Knox to open it, sir."

Knox emerged from the side of the Autobot who was holding a sniper rifle, he jumped into the ship and disappeared before the hissing of a door opening was heard, followed by some yelling. "Where are those slagging pieces of scrap!? I'll blast their afts off!"

"Oh Primus." Prowl's face dropped, "Please tell me that isn't-"

But before he could finish his question the mech that he spoke of was standing in the doorway of the Xion, cannons blazing with a look of despise in his optics.

"Streetwise." The tactician's door wings drooped.

It took a few seconds for everything to click for Streetwise as he looked around at the other bots who were staring back at him. He got rid of his cannons and jumped out of the ship, his arms wide open. "Prowl!"

"Primus." The SIC cursed again before he was presumably picked up off the ground and held tightly. "I thought you had been slagged eons ago man!" Streetwise cried happily.

"Streetwise." Prowl said as calm as ever. "Put me down. Now."

Streetwise swung around the Autobot's second in command a few more times before doing as he was told. Prowl composed himself, his doorwing's rising sharply as he cleared his throat. "I see you are alive and well."

"Better now that you're here." Streetwise chuckled and clapped the cops shoulder as he looked around. "I thought I'd never see you aga- AHH!"

The dinosaur bot to which the ex-cop was screaming at roared back as a reply. This caused Streetwise to turn around quite sharply, only to smash his face into the side of the ship and right onto his back. Knocked out cold.

Pillar covered her mouth in shock as Ironhide let out a snort of laughter while Prowl rolled his optics up to the sky. "Can we _please_ just get this crew back to base."

It took all of Pillar's mentality to shake the errors out of her CPU once more and coo Stryker and Meridian out of the crash vault. Reel and Knox followed without any ease and Streetwise was carried to the ship known as Skyfire by Ironhide.

Stryker and Meridian were curled up in a corner of the ship, Meridian clinging to her protector's arm as he leered around the ship cautiously. Given the history that the two fledglings shared, Stryker had a terrible time trusting others, he was on alert at all times. Knox was chatting away with the sniper known as Bluestreak, the two of them too lost in their own conversation to care about what else was happening around them. Reel just sat quietly beside them, staring at the floor.

"You have done well Pillar." Prowl told her as she looked around at her crew. She turned to her mentor and gave a weak smile, her CPU still rocking. "Thank you sir… But I wish to apologize."

Prowl looked down at her curiously. "What for?"

She frowned. "For bringing them here, if I had known that Megatron was on this planet I would have never let Streetwise drive us through this solar system-"

"You let _Streetwise_ drive the ship?!" She was cut off by a befuddled Prowl.

She glanced away, slightly embarrassed by the mistake she had made. "It will _never_ happen again. I assure you of that sir."

Prowl calmed himself with a long outtake before he spoke. "It is nothing to apologize about Pillar, you didn't know."

"But with Megatron so close… What will we do now?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid I do not know the answer to that question, yet."


End file.
